Weekend
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Ne, Fuji ¿Hay algo que nunca cambie? [Dream Pair]


Weekend

**Weekend**

**Advertencias:** Shounen ai.

**Disclaimer:** Fuji, Eiji y todo tenipuri le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei.

_Dedicado a Ale-san por su cumpleaños -hugs- espero que te guste._

-

Años atrás, poco después de haber entrado a Seigaku, Eiji acostumbraba visitar a Fuji con cualquier excusa de por medio.

No era por lo mucho que el prodigio ayudaba a Kikumaru en sus tareas, aunque estaba agradecido por eso, ya que desde que había conocido a Syuusuke sus notas habían mejorado mucho, sino porque siempre se divertía más con él que con nadie.

No era que compartiesen aficiones, aparte del tenis no tenían mucho en común pero, aun así, antes de que terminase el año se habían convertido en los mejores amigos.

Con el paso del tiempo las visitas repentinas de Eiji a la casa de Syuusuke habían disminuido considerablemente, aunque se veían aun más en el colegio gracias al club de tenis y a que ambos se habían convertido en regulares justo al comienzo de segundo año.

Aun así, cuando llegó a tercer año y notó que pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con Fuji, Eiji se dio cuenta que era hora de hacer algo para cambiar eso.

No era que no le agradase jugar dobles con Oishi o salir a comer con Momo y Ochibi -siempre y cuando él no tuviese que pagar, claro está- pero no era lo mismo. Quería volver a pasar más tiempo con Fuji y que eso no volviese a cambiar, punto.

Para conseguir eso, Eiji había convencido a Fuji para que se encontraran todos los fines de semana en un parque cercano a hacer cualquier cosa. No importaba si Fuji solo quería pasar una tarde tranquila bajo un árbol, jugar tenis o, incluso -Kikumaru sabía que se arrepentiría de eso tarde o temprano-, ver las películas de terror que tanto le gustaban al prodigio.

Pero no todo había salido tan bien.

El primer fin de semana, sólo habían tenido tiempo suficiente para ir por un helado antes de partir al entrenamiento que Tezuka había insistido en programar.

El segundo Eiji se resfrió, pero Fuji fue a visitarlo durante la tarde por lo que, en el fondo, Kikumaru se alegraba de haber permanecido más tiempo del conveniente bajo la lluvia un par de días antes y el tercero habían tenido un partido de practica contra Fudoumine desde temprano, por lo que no habían tenido la oportunidad de siquiera hablar mucho.

Pero la cuarta era la vencida -o eso decía Kikumaru cuando la tercera salía mal- y en un buen domingo sin Tezuka ordenándoles dar vueltas todo iba a salir bien, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Aun así en el momento en que Eiji llegó al punto de encuentro y se dio cuenta que había llegado con media hora de anticipación y había olvidado cambiar su curita antes de salir notó algo extraño: estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué? Era un misterio, al fin de cuentas solo iba a una cita con su mejor amigo...

—Oh —murmuró Eiji, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Era obvio que si pensaba que se trataba de una cita se iba a poner así.

-

Fuji siempre llegaba a tiempo a cualquier lugar sin si quiera proponérselo, todo gracias a Yumiko ya que, normalmente, ella era quien le recomendaba a que hora salir o cual era el mejor camino para a ir a cualquier lugar.

Cuando le hacía caso -cosa que casi siempre hacía- terminaba encontrando algo interesante; desde una pequeña tienda de antigüedades justo antes del cumpleaños de su abuelo, hasta personas con las que no había hablado desde la primaria y que quería volver a ver.

Con el tiempo Fuji se había acostumbrado a estas predicciones y había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era agradecerle a su hermana. ¿Contarle lo que había pasado gracias a sus consejos? No era necesario, ella ya lo sabía, al fin de cuentas.

Por eso mismo Fuji no se sorprendió al llegar antes de tiempo y ver a Eiji sentado en una banca mientras comía un helado de chocolate con el mismo entusiasmo que un niño pequeño.

—Llegas algo temprano, Eiji. —Fuji se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y fingió ignorar el pequeño salto de sorpresa de éste al escucharlo. Si Kikumaru estaba inquieto sería mejor preguntar luego.

—Tú también, Fuji. —Kikumaru observó lo que quedaba de su helado antes de terminarlo de un solo bocado mientras hacia varios gestos ante el frió causado por este. Una vez consiguió recuperarse, botó la servilleta en un cesto de basura cercano y le dedicó una gran sonrisa

—Nya, Fuji, ¿quieres uno? ¡Esos helados son deliciosos! Comer uno más no estaría mal tampoco aunque... ¿Qué sabor probaré ahora?

No, pensó Fuji con sus ojos completamente abiertos, observando a Eiji hacer el pedido, la aparente hiperactividad de su amigo no lo engañaba. Al notar que Eiji regresaba un cono en cada mano Syuusuke volvió a colocar su sonrisa de siempre en su rostro.

—Fuji, ¿realmente kiwi con café esta bien? Pensé que pedirías algo más...

—No hay helado de wasabi o de pimienta. —Fuji amplió ligeramente su sonrisa ante el gesto aterrado de Eiji; el que su amigo estuviese algo preocupado por algo no impediría que lo molestara, al menos un poco.

En un acuerdo silencioso decidieron pasar el resto de tarde en el parque, lo más lejos posible de cualquier cancha de tenis, ya que ambos estaban de acuerdo que habían casos en que descansar de algo por un corto periodo de tiempo podía ayudar más que entrenar todo el día.

Además, Fuji sabía que si terminaban en una cancha se encontrarían con alguien y no encontraría el momento adecuado para tener una conversación medianamente seria con Eiji.

—Ne, Fuji —dijo de repente Kikumaru poco después de terminar su segundo cono—, ¿es posible que algo no cambie? —Syuusuke abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, en parte por el hecho de que fuese Kikumaru el que estaba tocando el tema y en parte al haber notado que era lo estaba inquietando a Eiji. Antes de darle una respuesta el prodigio lo observó y al notar que el pelirrojo no había notado su reacción decidió darle una respuesta sincera.

—No, sólo las fotografías se mantienen.

—No es eso —dijo el pelirrojo de inmediato—. ¿Los sentimientos, por ejemplo...? —Eiji bajó su vista como si de repente encontrase el suelo muy interesante.

—Todo cambia —Al ver que Kikumaru seguía sin mirarlo de frente Fuji pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo—, pero a veces es para bien. —En un impulso -o tal vez porqué quería hacer algo que corroborase sus palabras- Fuji se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, causando que Eiji alzase al fin su sonrojado rostro pero, al mismo tiempo, sonriese con verdadera alegría, sinceridad e incluso alivio.

-

—Syuusuke —saludó Yumiko en cuanto su hermano regresó a casa en la noche.

—Gracias, Nee-san. —Fue la sincera respuesta de Fuji. Yumiko sólo sonrió.

**-FIN-**

**Notas: **Al final me costó un poco que este fic quedase como quería hasta el punto en que la idea original se perdió un poco en el camino aun así no puedo quejarme del resultado, aunque temo que quedó algo corto. Nya, como de costumbre cualquier opinión sobre esta historia es más que bienvenida.

¡Hasta el próximo fic!

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

Nee-san: Hermana mayor.


End file.
